Durable, flexible materials, such as plastics and rubbers, are used in many applications to create coverings or skins that are applied over an internal physical support structure or skeleton. For example, skins or skin systems are used to create realistic models of humans, animals, and fantasy characters, and when combined with robotics, such models can accurately simulate live persons or animals.
The design of such skins presents a particular unique challenge. Specifically, the skin must be robust enough to withstand prolonged used and exposure to environmental conditions. The skin must also be realistic in appearance, movement, and texture to accurately imitate the person or animal it resembles. On the other hand, the skin must also be easily formed and easy to handle and attach to a physical support structure or skeleton. To create a realistic appearance and deformation, soft elastomers are typically used to create skin. However, these elastomers tend to buckle and look unnatural when moved by a robotic joint, further these elastomers can be quite heavy, making it difficult to create large skin sections for an animatronic.
The present disclosure generally provides a biomimetic skin that offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.